HEART
by Flower wind
Summary: "Tidak! Ku kira Nagisa-kun cemburu melihat mereka berdua kemarin sore. Karena wajah Nagisa-kun terlihat kesal dan sendu." / "Rei-kun, hati-hati dengan Nagisa-kun. Dia bahkan lebih manis dari ku." / "Kenapa Rei-chan menjauhi ku?"


**Title : HEART**

**Nagisa-kun**

** FREE!-Iwatobi Swim Club**

**Story by : Flower wind**

**Pair: **

**Ryuzagaki Rei and Hazuki Nagisa**

**Warning: Shounen-ai, YAOI, miss typo, CANON**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Please RnR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Karena aku tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya mengatakan.._

_Lalu aku pun bodoh dalam hal menafsirkan.._

_Karena aku lupa bagaimana caranya membuat mu tersenyum.._

_Atau caranya menikmati senyum mu..._

_Karena kita sama dan karena kita memiliki rasa yang sama.._

_Kenapa tidak saling mencoba.._

_Mungkin kesamaan kita sebuah garis yang di tuliskan..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kh! Menjengkelkan." Nagisa beranjak dari kolam meninggalkan Makoto dan Haruka yang masih beradu lidah di dalam air. Dia bukannya merasa cemburu dengan kedekatan dua orang sahabatnya itu, tapi melihat mereka bermesraan setelah melakukan latihan benar-benar membuatnya gerah.

"Ada apa Nagisa-_kun_?" Rei mendudukan dirinya disisi kolam bersebelahan dengan Nagisa. Mengikuti kemana arah pandangan Nagisa, lelaki _megane_ itu mendelik tak percaya.

"Uhuk, ap-apa yang mereka lakukan?" Rei memekik pelan melihat adegan panas di tengah kolam renang. Menatap Nagisa, memburu penjelasan dari lelaki cantik disebelahnya.

"Haha, santailah sedikit Rei-_chan_! Makanya kalau selesai latihan jangan langsung pergi. Kau bisa melihat adegan seperti ini setiap kali selesai latihan." Nagisa beranjak dari sisi kolam renang, menyampirkan handuk kecil pada lehernya.

"Nagisa-_kun_, bisa jelaskan ini?" Rei ikut beranjak mengikuti Nagisa ke ruang ganti. Sedangkan Haruka dan Makoto masih sibuk melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang semakin panas dan mulai menyingkapkan celana renang masing-masing. Oh ayolah, Haruka, Makoto kalian sedang berendam di dalam air. Dan hei, apa Haruka itu manusia setengah ikan? Kuat sekali dia menahan nafas di dalam air dan entah sedang melakukan apa di bawah sana. Lalu Makoto terlihat kesulitan mengatur nafas. Haha, lucu sekali mereka berdua! Sepertinya Makoto sedang menggantikan Haruka mengambil nafas di daratan.

"Nagisa-_kun_." Nagisa mengangkat wajahnya, menemukan Rei yang berdiri tepat di depannya.

"_Ohayou_ Rei-_chan_." Sapa Nagisa ceria seperti biasanya. Rei hanya tersenyum, lalu mendudukan dirinya disebelah Nagisa.

"_Etto_, Nagisa-_kun_ yang kemarin itu-" Nagisa menoleh, menangkap keraguan di wajah Rei.

"Hehe, tentang Haru-_chan_ dan Mako-_chan_. Hah, sebenarnya mereka sudah saling suka sejak kecil. Hehe, memang tidak wajar! Tapi apapun yang mereka lakukan, aku mendukung mereka." Jawab Nagisa tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Rei. Dia sempat terkejut, ia fikir Nagisa merasa cemburu melihat adegan panas dua orang yang sangat dekat dengannya itu. Tapi ternyata Nagisa tak pernah merasa keberatan.

"Rei-_chan_, ada apa?" Nagisa balik bertanya karena Rei tak bereaksi apa-apa.

"Tidak! Ku kira Nagisa-_kun_ cemburu melihat mereka berdua kemarin sore. Karena wajah Nagisa-_kun_ terlihat kesal dan sendu." Nagisa tertawa, pagi ini benar-benar aneh. Bagaimana bisa Rei berfikir dirinya cemburu melihat Haruka dan Makoto.

"Hahaha, itu konyol Rei-_chan_. Bagaimana bisa aku merasa cemburu, aku sudah terbiasa melihat mereka berpelukan setiap kali Mako-_chan_ sedih. Bahkan aku sudah sering melihat Rin-_chan_ marah-marah hanya karena Haru_-chan_ lebih memperhatikan Mako_-chan_ dari pada dirinya." Rei kembali tertegun, jadi dia salah jika berfikiran Nagisa merasa cemburu melihat kemesraan Haruka dan Makoto.

Jadi, adakah kesamaan _oriental sex_ antara Nagisa dan juga tiga orang rekan satu sahabatnya itu? Entahlah, pertanyaan seperti itu terus mengganggu Rei sejak tadi. Ada perasaan cemas dan ragu setiap kali ia mendekati Nagisa. Apa yang salah dengan lelaki itu? Nagisa masihlah orang yang sama seperti biasanya.

"Rei_-chan_ tidak turun?" Rei tersadar, stasiun tempat biasa ia turun dan memulai lari paginya sudah terlewat. Nagisa mendekatkan wajahnya, memperhatikan semburat merah di bawah kacamata Rei.

"A-aku sedang tidak enak badan, jadi aku tidak lari pagi hari ini." Jawab Rei sambil memalingkan wajah. Tiba-tiba wajahnya memanas menyadari jarak antara wajahnya dan Nagisa sangat dekat.

"Rei_-chan_ sakit? A-apa itu karena strawberry lagi?" Nagisa bukannya menjauh justru semakin memburu wajah Rei, memperhatikan wajah tampan dari si _megane_ yang sudah memerah total.

"U-uwaaaaa Rei_-chan_ apa kau demam? Wajah mu merah sekali." Panik, Nagisa justru berteriak histeris membuat penumpang kereta yang kebanyakan adalah siswa SMA Iwatobi menatap dua pemuda itu dengan tatapan heran. Rei masih kelabakan, menutupi wajahnya dengan buku tebal yang biasa ia bawa.

"_Sial, kenapa juga jadi kacau seperti ini sih." _Rutuk Rei kesal masih menyembunyikan wajahnya. Tidak memperdulikan Nagisa yang masih menatapnya khawatir dan berteriak-teriak heboh seperti biasa.

_**Di sekolah...**_

"Ada apa dengan kalian berdua? Berantakan sekali. Dan hei Rei, apa kau sakit?" Rei kembali menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan saat Matsuoka Gou menyapa mereka di ruang kelas.

"Gou_-chan_, Rei_-chan_ demam. Jadi ayo bawa dia ke UKS, dia tidak mau ku bawa ke UKS tadi." Nagisa menempel ketat di lengan kiri Gou. Merengek-rengek seperti anak kecil karena gagal membujuk Rei ke UKS.

"A-aku tidak papa Nagisa_-kun_, Gou_-chan_. Wajah ku memang seperti ini." Gou hanya tertegun lalu terkikik geli. Melihat wajah Rei yang memerah dan salah tingkah, lalu melihat wajah Nagisa yang manis dan menggemaskan sedang merengek-rengek. Hah, ada apa dengan hari ini. Sepertinya banyak hal aneh yang terjadi hari ini.

"Rei_-kun_, hati-hati dengan Nagisa_-kun_. Dia bahkan lebih manis dari ku." Goda Gou sebelum menyeret Nagisa keluar kelas. Wajah Rei semakin memerah, tangan kanannya menekan dada, merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdetak tidak normal.

"Apa aku terkena serangan jantung? Ya Tuhan, jantung ku berdetak sangat kencang."

**BYUR!**

Ryuzakawa Rei masih menenggelamkan dirinya didasar kolam, membiarkan tubuhnya mengapung dan tenggelam bersama air. Dia tidak tahan dengan suara detak jantungnya sendiri yang tidak karuan sejak pagi. Belum lagi teriakan-teriakan Nagisa setiap kali melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Mungkin berendam bisa membuatnya lebih tenang dan membuat jantungnya normal kembali.

**BYUR!**

Rei merasakan air yang bergelombang membawa tubuhnya semakin tenggelam. Dia masih menikmati sensasi dingin dan menusuk dari tekanan air, dan mengabaikan seseorang yang ikut terjun ke dalam kolam bersamanya.

**SYUT...**

Rei bereaksi saat sesuatu menariknya bergerak di dalam air. Rambut pirang yang bergerak indah dan juga tubuh lincah yang bergerak cepat di dalam air.

"_Nagisa." _Bisik Rei di dalam hati menyadari si pemilik rambut pirang yang menyeretnya bergerak. Nagisa tersenyum, menarik tangannya bergerak mengitari kolam.

"Hahhhh..." mereka berdua muncul di permukaan. Rei mencoba meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Dia lupa, dia bukanlah manusia setengah ikan seperti Haruka yang bisa bertahan lama di dalam air.

"Haha, Rei-_chan_ kau sudah tidak demam lagi ya." Nagisa mendekat, mendaratkan tangannya di pipi kiri Rei.

"_Panas." _Pekik Rei lagi di dalam hati. Menyadari tangan Nagisa yang lebih kecil dari tangannya mulai menjelajahi wajahnya. Dari pipi, kening, sampai ke mata.

"Na-Nagisa_-kun_ kau sedang apa?" Rei menepis tangan Nagisa dari wajahnya. Detak jantungnya terlalu memburu sampai ia kesulitan untuk bernafas.

"Hahh...Hahh..." lagi, Rei mencoba meraup oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa. Berharap oksigen itu bisa membuat jantungnya kembali normal.

"Rei-chan tidak papa?" Nagisa kembali mendekat, menggenggam pergelangan tangan Rei yang mengapung.

"A-aku tid-"

_**Humpt...**_

Iris violet di balik kacamata renang itu melebar, merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat sedang menekan bibirnya lembut. Memberikan pasokan oksigen melalui mulut. Membiarkan tangan kecil itu menekan bagian kepalanya kedepan, dan tangan lainnya melingkari pinggang belakang Rei.

"Hahh...hahh..." Rei kembali terengah setelah bibirnya tak lagi terkunci. Di depannya, Nagisa tersenyum puas.

"Kenapa?" mereka terdiam, larut dalam fikiran masing-masing.

"Ku kira Rei_-chan_ butuh bantuan pernafasan. Hehe.. _gomennasai_ Rei_-chan_." Lanjut Nagisa lalu kembali bergerak di dalam air dan terlihat keluar dari kolam renang.

Rei masih di tempatnya, merasakan detak jantungnya yang kian memburu dan terasa akan meledak. Memperhatikan tubuh Nagisa yang keluar dari kolam dengan air yang terus mengucur dari rambut pirangnya. _**Gila**_. Mungkin otak cerdasnya sudah tidak bisa mengkalkulasi lagi apa yang ia rasakan.

"_Gahh_, bagaimana bisa seperti ini?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Karena Haruka_-senpai_ dan Makoto_-senpai_ sedang keluar untuk menemui _Onee-chan_, jadi ku biarkan kalian melakukan apapun disini. Lagi pula, aku harus segera pergi untuk membantu _Kaa-san_." Gou terlihat sibuk merapikan beberapa jurnal di ruang ganti dan memasukannya ke dalam _paper bag_.

"Rei_-kun_, berlatihlah yang benar dengan Nagisa_-kun_! Perlombaan kali ini kita harus bisa lolos ke tahap _nasional_. Jadi, berjuanglah." Lanjut Gou memberi semangat kepada Rei.

Membiarkan Rei dan Nagisa berdua di tempat latihan sepertinya bukan ide yang bagus. Dan, hei kenapa Gou menyetujui dua orang _senpai_-nya itu keluyuran di minggu-minggu mendekati perlombaan.

"Rei_-chan_, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Nagisa mencoba membuka pembicaraan setelah mereka benar-benar sendiri di ruang ganti.

"Um. Ku rasa aku tidak enak badan sungguhan. Nah, Nagisa_-kun_ aku akan pulang lebih dulu ya." Nagisa tidak merespon. Dia menyadari ada yang salah dengan rekan satu teamnya. Tidak biasanya Rei terlihat menjaga jarak seperti itu.

"Rei_-chan_." Seru Nagisa sebelum Rei keluar dari ruangan. Rei menoleh, memasang senyum ramah berharap Nagisa tak akan membuat jantungnya tidak karuan lagi.

"A-apa kau marah karena yang ku lakukan tadi di kolam renang?" lanjut Nagisa memburu. Tidak mengerti dengan perasaan masing-masing memang sangat menyebalkan. Kenapa tidak mulai jujur dan mulai mengungkapkan satu sama lain? Mungkin itu bisa meringankan beban perasaan kalian.

"Tidak." Jawab Rei singkat lalu berbalik melanjutkan niatannya.

"Ryuzagaki Rei." Nagisa berteriak, lalu berlari dan menghambur memeluk punggung Rei.

"Na-Nagisa.." ya, Nagisa memeluknya dengan sangat _posesif_. Lelaki pirang itu bahkan tak memberinya ruang untuk berbalik.

"Kenapa?" tidak mengerti apa yang di ucapkan Nagisa, Rei memilih diam dan menunggu kelanjutannya.

"Kenapa Rei-_chan_ menjauhi ku?" _**menjauhi?**_Kata-kata itu terdengar seperti sebuah kesalahan. Tidak, Rei tak pernah merasa menjauhi Nagisa. Ia hanya sekedar menjaga jarak dan mencoba mengendalikan perasaannya sendiri.

"Haha, itu tidak benar Nagisa_-kun_. Aku tidak menjauhi mu, mungkin itu hanya perasaan mu saja." Rei mulai melepaskan kedua tangan Nagisa yang melingkari tubuhnya. Memberikan jarak sampai ia bisa memutar tubuhnya.

_**Air mata...**_

_**Kenapa? Apa yang di tangisi...**_

"Aku- hiks! Aku tidak mengerti. Tapi aku ingin seperti Haru-_chan_ dan Mako_-chan_ bersama, Rei_-chan_." _**DEG.**_

_**Ingin seperti Haruka dan Makoto...**_

"Aku ingin seperti itu. Bisa memeluk Rei_-chan_ dan bersandar di bahu Rei_-chan_." Rei tidak bereaksi. Dia masih diam dan memperhatikan aliran kecil yang membelah wajah cantik Nagisa. Air mata itu terlalu indah untuk melewati wajah itu bukan Rei?

"Hah, hentikan tangisan mu itu." Satu tangan Rei terulur, menghapus jejak air mata di pipi _cubby_ Nagisa. Panas. Nagisa merasa wajahnya memanas dan detak jantungnya terdengar cepat.

"Rei_-chan_." Dia kembali berhambur. Memeluk tubuh _sixpack_ Rei semakin erat. Menyesap aroma maskulin dari tubuh Rei. Dan menikmati detak jantung Rei yang tak kalah cepat dengan detak jantungnya.

"Rei_-chan_, jantung mu berdetak cepat sekali."

"E-ehhh."

"Rei tidak masuk hari ini?" Makoto terlihat mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah setelah keluar dari kolam. Nagisa mengangguk, sepertinya Rei memang sakit.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menjenguknya sepulang sekolah nanti?" usul Gou yang datang dengan selembar kertas _rejimen_ baru hasil karya kolaborasi dirinya dan Rin.

"Aku dan Makoto akan ke kota membeli beberapa buku untuk tugas. Mungkin kita bisa berangkat bersama." Sepertinya Haruka Nanase sedang senang-senangnya menghabiskan waktu bersama Makoto.

"E-eh, kapan kita membicarakan itu?" sangkal Makoto dengan wajah memerah. Yah, semua orang sudah tau kemana arah pembicaraan sepasang kekasih ini. Tidak di sangka, Haruka Nanase sangat berambisi melahap Makoto setiap hari.

"Aku juga mauuuuu." Tiba-tiba Nagisa berteriak, sejak tadi ia memang memperhtikan tingkah laku Haruka dan Makoto. Sementara Gou terlihat _sweatdrop_ mengerti apa yang Nagisa maksud.

"Mau apa? Ikut kami mencari buku?" tanya Haruka dengan wajah _absurd_nya. Nagisa menggeleng, ragu untuk menjelaskannya.

"Haha, kalau begitu Nagisa_-kun_ saja yang menjengun Rei_-kun_. Kebetulan aku harus segera pulang, karena _Onii-chan_ hari ini pulang." Nagisa tersenyum sumringah. Gou sepertinya benar-benar mengerti apa yang di inginkan Nagisa.

"Ap-apa? Rin akan pulang hari ini?"

"Heh, ada apa Haruka_-senpai_? Apa ada yang salah?" dan sepertinya Gou juga mengerti kekhawatiran di wajah dua orang _senpai_nya. Hahh, Matsuoka Rin bahkan lebih sadis dan posesif dari Haruka.

"TIDAKKK." Teriak Haruka **OOC**.

_**Di kediaman Ryuzagaki Rei...**_

**Tok...**

**Tok...**

Langit sudah berwarna jingga ketika matahari mulai menyingkap ke peraduan. Nagisa tersenyum cerah saat pintu apartment Rei terbuka dan menampakan si surai biru dengan kaca mata yang melekat di atas hidung mancungnya.

"Na-Nagisa-kun." Rei terbata. Nagisa sudah tidak mengerti, padahal baru sehari Rei tidak ada di hadapannya tapi rasanya ia sudah sangat rindu dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Rei-chan, aku rindu." Rei kembali merona, menyatukan warna wajahnya dengan langit sore ini. Membiarkan Nagisa menghambur dan memeluknya, lalu menangis berlebihan seperti biasanya.

"Ayo masuk." Ajak Rei lembut menarik tangan Nagisa ke dalam.

"Sepi? Apa tidak ada orang?" Nagisa membenamkan tubuhnya di atas futon. Memperhatikan Rei yang keluar masuk membawa minuman dan cemilan.

"Sedang bertugas keluar kota." Rei mendudukan dirinya disisi futon.

"Rei-chan sakit apa?" Nagisa bangun, menatap wajah Rei yang memerah dan menyentuh keningnya.

"Demam karena kemarin terlalu lama berendam mungkin." Jawab Rei asal mencoba menetralkan desiran aneh di dalam hatinya.

"Haha, bukan!" tegas Nagisa. "Sakit karena memikirkan ku ya." Rei tercekat mendengar penuturan Nagisa. Bocah pirang ini benar-benar menguji imannya.

"Haru-chan dan Mako-chan mungkin sedang menginap bersama malam ini." Nagisa mendekat, menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Rei. Membuat desiran aneh itu semakin terdengar jelas.

"Rei-chan, itu suara apa? Jantung mu seperti jam dinding ya." Hentikan itu Nagisa, tidakkah kau melihat wajah Rei yang sudah memerah. Kau memang nakal dan sangat tidak peka.

**BRUK**

Rei mendorong tubuh Nagisa sampai telentang di atas _futon_nya.

"Jangan menggoda ku Nagisa." Geram Rei lalu mengunci bibir mungil Nagisa dengan bibirnya. Membiarkan si pirang benar-benar melenguh panjang hampir sepanjang malam. Membiarkan lampu tidak menyala dan menjadikan _futon_ yang berderit menjadi b_acksound_ indah di malam yang sunyi ini. Nagisa mungkin akan belajar lebih peka mulai sekarang.

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**Aaaa... apa ini? Geje bin absurd. Haha.. maaf untuk pair tergeje dan terabsurd ini.**

**Saya Cuma sedang mencoba menulis lagi setelah terserang demam WB beberapa bulan belakangan. Haha, gomennasai minna-san. Dan, hei Fuyuki-san gomen. Padahal kita ada projeck bersama... tapi aku malah bikin fict absurd ini**

**Special thanks to **_**my**__**Onee-chan**_** a.k.a ****Hyuuga Hinata Hime ****arigatou **_**Onee-chan**_** untuk beberapa pengarahannya. hehe**


End file.
